


齿轮心脏

by Seafoamorca



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 一个合集, 不健康关系, 原作/架空向都有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafoamorca/pseuds/Seafoamorca
Summary: 蝎迪合集，含有《齿轮心脏》、《罂粟花风暴》和一个小片段。
Relationships: Sasori/Deidara, 蝎迪
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. 齿轮心脏

齿轮心脏

提问：“如何使用木头材料还原出人体，甚至超越它？”

“……”  
“……我正在思考。”

赤砂之蝎其人，着实是个死物。他站在那里，一动不动，只盯着你看。他不呼吸，不眨眼，哪怕是最细微的，一丝无意识的颤动都没有，总而言之，好像他是被摆放在房间角落整整三十五年一样。迪达拉向来不是心思缜密的人，但有那么几次，他刚刚把捏出的黏土鸟搬到阳台上，一回头，正正对上蝎的眼睛。他沉默地注视着他，被发现了，也不转移，就这么看。

眼球是蝎精心保留的器官之一。一双琥珀色眼睛，极漂亮却极普通，只是暗沉无波。几乎是正常的。迪达拉不清楚它们身后的神经是否有被切断移接，于是也无法从中判断出蝎在想什么——也许就是什么都没想。

迪达拉和他共处一室，严格划清界限，东边是他的，西边是蝎的。东边向阳，西方背阴。他的艺术品需要阳光，他本人也需要阳光，但傀儡师和他的傀儡似乎并不将其作为必需品。木料十足的娇贵，若是长时间暴露在太阳底下，会变干，会爆裂开来，品质也会大打折扣，可若是长时间不见光，又会潮变。即使这样划分，蝎也没说什么，仅仅悄无声息地挪到那头，一坐下便是好几天。

他不关心他。当时的迪达拉还是个小孩子，无论是喜恶还是爱憎，终究也是小孩子的喜恶爱憎，昨日还和他打过架的人，今天给他两颗糖果，迪达拉便不计前嫌了，吃完还顺手回赠枚小蜘蛛。可艺术不一样，艺术是他的，唯独只是他的而已，他一个人捏黏土，时常把周围的一切都忘了，好像陷进黏土里似的，待在这块单他一人的黏土内部，迪达拉开始创造。

醒来时他脖子疼得厉害，撑起来，才发现双臂也麻了。迪达拉枕在一架黏土鸟侧翼边，它还未完成，缺了左翅，歪歪斜斜地靠到墙根。黏土看上去白白软软，其实非常坚硬。他一边揉肩膀，一边翻下来，落地还没站稳，发现蝎在很近的地方。

蝎不需要睡觉，老实讲迪达拉也不知道他整天都在做什么。也许是在保养他那近三百具傀儡。但就这对上视线的一刹那，他突然觉得蝎看自己很久了。

你在看什么？迪达拉还在按摩痛处，问得很心不在焉。

蝎不回答，把目光稍稍放低了一些，大致是从他的脸滑向脖颈。他的眼神很平静，却和以往的平静不太一样，并非那种仿佛置身事外的冷漠，而是一道思虑的静水。迪达拉看见他的睫毛，整齐修长，映下片深红阴影。

过来。蝎叫他。他说起话来声音好听，感觉顺滑冰凉的，也很平静，叫迪达拉生不出疑。再加上半分困倦带来的不设防，他走过去，定在蝎面前，无知无觉一般。离得远还没什么，近了，迪达拉便不得不抬头看他，一看，心里就很不争气地惊叹起来：真是太漂亮了。迪达拉也不是没见长得好看的人……可没办法，蝎是确实漂亮。尤其是眼睛。

这张漂亮的脸的主人逼近他，双眼仍与迪达拉对视着，慢慢的，一步一步，小心翼翼，然后他伸出手，一寸一寸，贴上了迪达拉的脖子。

迪达拉猛地僵住了。呼吸暂停。时间被拉长。蝎漫不经心地抚过他的颈血管——是左手大拇指——因为戒指硌在搏动的动脉上，光滑冷硬，但很快就温热起来。手指的球形关节。蝎子的尾巴。毒针在皮肤表面徘徊，尖端是正好能留下浅浅白痕的力道，尚且还划不破。似乎在想着该从哪里刺下去。

但是蝎没有下一步动作。他表现得像是，仅仅在体会什么一样，指腹按着那条血管，按着而已。迪达拉没动，脊背发凉。这周围都是他的黏土作品，他完全有把握让他们同归于尽，蝎没有必要冒这种风险，没有，怎么想都没有。

果然很脆弱啊。蝎说。他放开他，手掌往后挪，掠过迪达拉的头发，最后从他的肩膀下溜走。

你说什么，嗯？迪达拉忽地抓住那只手腕，他握得用力极了，但傀儡没有感觉，痛的只有他自己：未免也太自以为是了吧？

蝎转过来，看着他。他的注视是寂静无声的。迪达拉在这静中突然觉出可怕来，因它理应是属于死者的，动静本是一体，有静必有动，蝎却只有其中一半，另一半呢，被他撕碎，丢了。

我自以为是，那又怎样？蝎一字一句地说道：这是事实。只要收紧手掌，咔哒，三秒，不，一秒都不用，你就会软塌塌地倒下来，死得轻巧完整，是最适合制作成人傀儡的材料。

是吗？迪达拉说：你觉得你的傀儡能承受多大程度的爆炸？他紧紧盯着他。这种时候，是万不能移开目光的，蝎的手腕比迪达拉想象得要细，也更坚硬，但它绷紧的方式带了点危险的预感。迪达拉的指关节泛白了。搭档似乎没打算挣扎，只是沉默，沉默而愠怒，一把生锈的苦无。

小蜘蛛，蜈蚣，猫头鹰。它们环绕在他周围，虽然是副被抽去魂魄的样子，但只要他唤醒内部的查克拉，便会瞬间活过来，因此他觉得艺术品们并不是死物……不像傀儡，即使是自觉自知的蝎，也同死物一样。

蝎突然笑了。这一笑吓迪达拉一跳，条件反射地把手里那截腕子扔出去，自己也反身往后跳，脊背紧紧靠住双翼鸟。蝎轻轻将手拢回去，露出的手腕上一点被抓过的痕迹都没有，煞白的一节，藏在黑漆漆袍子里头，透出种非人的怪异。风之国自然不缺少阳光，怎么会养出蝎这样的住民？一团沙子里的雪。

我对你没有兴趣。蝎说，这次他的语气显得不耐烦起来：你想多了。我只是在思考，如果把一部分血肉替换成木头，血管以药物固化，关节用润滑油保养……这样会难死得多。

明明很可怕。迪达拉说，他不安地环顾了一下房间，蝎向来把傀儡收于卷轴中，屋角只摆了那架绯流琥，阴暗冷漠的蜷缩着，比尸体还尸体。

你的那些，所谓的艺术品也只是黏土而已。蝎退了回去，他们之间有条隐形的线，好似一条冻河，表面坚实，偶尔还可以走人，底下却暗流潮滚，没准一步踩不准，掉下去，就上不来了。何况蝎这种程度的冰水，深浅他尚且不明白，就仅说温度，迪达拉怕是活不过五分钟，便连眼球都覆了层霜。

不是的。迪达拉冷静下来，他觉得蝎是真的不想杀他，至少现在还不想。蝎那样性急的人，说没兴趣了，就是没兴趣了，背过身快步走开，连一眼都不愿意再看的。他离那河岸暂且还远，不怕沉。

我的艺术品是活的，迪达拉大声说，他从后面看见蝎甚至没有动弹，脑袋低垂下去，不知在看什么，可他还是继续说：它们是活的！因为艺术本是鲜活的事物，蜘蛛吐丝，蜈蚣穿行，蟒蛇游走，白鹤孤立，我的黏土可以还原出骨血与基因的奇迹，赋予无感无心的死物以奇迹，即使死物终究是死物，但只要有一瞬间的拯救——一瞬间就可以，不能再多了——这就是值得的！这就是光！你怎么能说这些是假的？

过了一会儿，蝎才回答道：你话很多。

迪达拉一阵挫败。但他不介意，晃晃头，又主动凑上去：蝎大哥，我知道你不认同我的艺术，但你可以考虑考虑啊，绝对比那什么傀儡的好，嗯。

我说过没有兴趣。蝎道。从搭档的肩膀边，迪达拉可以看到他正在画的卷轴。蝎写字是很好看的，一笔一划，严谨规矩，不疾不徐，落下去呢，又带点随意潦草的意思，在宽大纸面上染开的墨水，像漆黑海流，往他指尖沾了一个波浪。蝎连指甲都制作得逼真至极。这次他说话说得慵懒平淡，不似威胁。

不管是你本人，还是你的“艺术”，我都没有兴趣。蝎一边说，一边写写划划：那不是艺术。

为什么？

蝎的笔顿了一下，然后他偏过头去看他，又很快转回去。就这么一眼，迪达拉感到他的红发擦过脸颊，有细微柔软的触感，像被小猫挠了一爪子。于是他开始笑，把下巴搁在蝎的右肩上，硬的，只隔一层袍子，不怎么舒服。

对方倒也不作回应，照样工作，下笔晃都不晃。待他笑完，才不动声色地问：笑什么。

唔，可能是因为你太像人了，就傀儡而言，嗯。

不是像，我就是。蝎仍在画，语气平缓，却满是冷漠，好像他的话说下去，不介意迪达拉有没有在听：既是人，也是傀儡。刚才你问我为什么，原因就在这里。你的黏土，充其量仅仅是模仿活物而已，归根到底还是土，爆炸之后，模仿都不算。而我的傀儡则是超越之作，是由活物制作的，并且比本体更长久，较木头则更真实。假花会比一枝永不凋谢的花更美吗？

迪达拉被这么一说，愣了，几秒后，又非常生气：蝎大哥，你这明明是偷换概念，嗯。我的艺术品可是比真实生物更完美的存在，嗯，当然美啊！

我已经听够了。蝎说，他放下笔，把卷轴收起来，随手搁置在旁边。他动起来悄无声息，流畅到极致，既没有木头机关的咔哒声，也没有人类关节运动的闷响。他忽地一侧身，一手捉住迪达拉的右臂，便将他拽了过去，摆到之前放卷轴的地方。

我知道这里的嘴被你缝起来了，蝎说，手指滑向他的心脏：很有用。要不要把剩下的也缝一缝？对我们两个都好。那只手指仅是戳一下，就收回去，蝎本人也转身，走了。

迪达拉感到痛。是生理的疼痛，好像胸口的嘴在蠕动，在挣扎着摆脱那些丝线，舌头刮过口腔内部，刮过他或许存在或许不存在的心脏，温热潮湿。活着的，他是活着的。而无限近似于生命的那些物事，不论是否曾经活过，到底能不能做到真正的极点？

制作双翼鸟是很难的事。迪达拉第一次做，花了两周，耗费大量黏土，成品不太符合他的设想，喙部圆润，翅膀歪扭，飞得也勉强，偏偏雾之国的气候实在不适合黏土工艺，数天来见不到太阳，雨倒是一阵接着一阵，云层厚重，空气里坠满露水，湿淋淋的，凝在鸟背上。

他爬上去，途中滑了两次，趴到鸟脖子后头，连袖子都沾湿了，布料贴在皮肤表面，黏糊讨厌。风也是阴冷潮湿的，绕着迪达拉的脖子打转。他深吸一口气，默默在心里驱动着双翼鸟。慢慢地，细胞被一个个唤醒，串连出奇异的电流，鸟开始颤动起来，扭动颈子，撑开翅膀。于他而言，这是令人感动的颤动。

蝎就站在看他。迪达拉其实也不清楚对方是不是有在看，雾太浓重，受风刮搅，不但没有散去，反而流动起来，好似头隐形巨兽。他回头望去一眼，只隐隐约约见到他的斗笠。

喂，蝎大哥！当双翼鸟鼓着翅膀，脚爪缓缓离地，周围的白雾被呼呼卷作漩涡状时，迪达拉趴在鸟背上，突然大喊起来：你可看好了！这是唯独我的艺术才能做的事情，嗯！风又湿又沉，掀起他的头发，把金色弄得乱蓬蓬的，他看不见他。

黏土鸟直冲了上去，仿佛划破云雾，遥远的地方滚来阵阵雷声。迪达拉没敢飞太高，可还是飞得太急太快，他得紧紧抱住它，指甲都扣进硬黏土里，才不会摔下去。失重感叫他恶心。黑袍在迪达拉身后猎猎作响，不详的红云呢，如今也成了真正的云朵一般，翻卷滚动。他心里一阵没来由的乱跳……也许并不是没来由的吧。

迪达拉往下找蝎，现在只看得见一点黑色了，就算动用左眼，也不过是些许轮廓而已。他不再俯视，而是仰起脑袋，尽可能地仰起来，风把他的斗笠扑没，长发全向后吹，雨水便也沾了迪达拉一身，那些水珠稀稀落落地撞在他脸上，又凉又痒。

然而设计的缺陷终究是无法弥补的。鸟身突然一侧，险些直接把迪达拉甩下去，他匆匆忙忙拽住那黏土飞禽的脖子，引它向下盘旋，翅膀不听使唤，不够流线形的曲度又增大了摩擦力，这降落极其狼狈，斜着滑翔几秒便径自猛坠。

他心说不好，全凭一股叛逆才没有惊叫出声，黏土的查克拉是事先注入的，即使迪达拉现在再释放出多少，也只能起到一个辅助作用，除非他本身就能靠查克拉飞起来，可那样的话要鸟干嘛，多此一举。风越来越大，刮得迪达拉睁不开眼睛，血管开始沸腾，脑袋涨痛，一口气卡在喉咙里，胸口抽痛着，几乎裂开——

——他停住了。

鸟掉下去，发出轰隆巨响，一波烟尘顺势涌上来，迪达拉暗自哀叹两星期工白做了，不过不要紧，反正也马上要失去意识……

他仍然停着。

尔后慢慢地，一点点地往下降，但在离地几米的位置，迪达拉就砰地摔了。

蝎站在他面前，居高临下，一双琥珀眼睛埋在斗笠间，冷漠暗淡。赤红头发盖得严严实实，仅露出几簇，衬他苍白精致的面容与深黑眼线。萤蓝色，散出微光的查克拉线正从他指尖回流，丝丝缕缕，映在迪达拉模糊收缩的瞳孔里。

呃，谢谢你，嗯。迪达拉开口，才觉出疼来，这一下给他摔得够狠，从头到脚都是疼的，可虽然疼，还是心口的抽动更让他担心：每次都如此，无一例外。他胸膛上的嘴简直像个怪物，迪达拉几乎能感受到它在尖叫，在咀嚼，在啃噬着附近的一块块血肉，温软的舌头刷过来刷过去，唾液从缝线处渗开。

他跪在地上，一时半会没能爬起来，盖因左胸疼，先着地的手疼腿疼，丧失钟爱之作，连心也是疼的。蝎的线收回去了，手还是伸着的，若有所思的模样，眯眼看迪达拉。

常人到命悬一线的时刻，都是血往头上涌，他不一样，往心口涌，似乎要从那里爆开一样。爆开了，也好，只可惜没什么人认识，要是有谁能看见，能记住的话，那倒算作种艺术的死亡。

蝎一探手，那些丝线重新包裹上来，硬生生把迪达拉扯起来，他磕磕绊绊了几步，终于能好好立着。半边沾水的金发粘在他颊旁，迪达拉匆忙把它抹开，没好气地问：你干什么？

他手心里尝到血腥味，舌尖拭过伤口，舔出一阵刺痛。

我救了你，你就这个态度？蝎也不客气地说。迪达拉记得先前他还是待在绯流琥里面的，不知为何现在竟是拿本体出现，靠在大型傀儡上。或许用本人会更容易操控查克拉线。

迪达拉还在胡思乱想，这边蝎的指尖就迎上来，触摸他的脸颊，一路抚到耳朵。

他一个激灵，还没说什么，蝎便开口：你飞起来了。

……是啊。迪达拉回答，不过最后还是不行。但我现在明白有哪里弄错了，嗯。他不自在地偏偏头，可蝎视而不见，手掌仍然抵住他的下颌线。刚淋过一身水，迪达拉的皮肤冰凉湿润，和蝎的温度一般低，却又是隐隐发热的。他想动，扯着线了，蝎于是皱眉，迪达拉只好安分下来。

没事。蝎说：你已经成功了。他的语气生硬得要命，这几个字，仿佛是用木头拼接出来的一样。他转身就走，手指简单一勾，迪达拉便得跟着他，事先也不说一声，差点又摔倒。不过也唯有这下，丝线消失，蝎走路步伐大而迅速，他跑了几步，小心翼翼地保持在蝎后面两步远。

假设：“前提是，傀儡或者黏土，材料并不重要。”  
思考：“何为生命存在的方式？如果它存在，可否被重塑？如果它不存在，可否被创造？”  
“举例来说，一颗心脏，若是以黏土捏就，事先经过精细的解剖研究，可以完全正确地再现出房室瓣膜与经络，只是因为由黏土制作，必然会有粗糙坚硬的手感与其他诸多不便，譬如被雷遁攻击会无用化。”

“若是以人傀儡作为载体，便可直接利用原本的心脏，完全不会有造型失真的可能性，材质手感也不会有异。然而，要用药水浸泡使之硬化，上好的木料替换脆弱的血肉，强韧的心肌有必要保留下来，但瓣膜必须改用特制铁片，并在关键处涂抹润滑油与防腐剂。不会有任何问题的。连查克拉都能完美存活调用。无可挑剔。”  
“现在注入查克拉。”

“——黏土心脏开始跳动起来了。”

“它确实在跳。”

“噗通。噗通。噗通。”

临时据点挑在一所平凡的旅店里。雾之国本身阴冷潮湿，即便身着立领直遮整张脸的袍子，还头顶斗笠，也不会有人生疑。老板娘面善，看迪达拉湿淋淋地走进来，还想找毛巾递过来。木屋是两层式结构，即使有做除湿处理，整个室内也仿佛蒙着层水汽，空气里长满青苔。楼梯踩上去吱吱呀呀的，到了二楼才干燥一些，客房角落点了熏香，紫烟缭绕，闻着非常舒服。

绯流琥早被收进卷轴里。蝎压低斗笠，进房才撤掉，红发散出来，边缘垂落几滴雨水，流进他衣领子里。蝎晓袍内不再多穿，一眼过去就是大片骨白，几条接缝无声无息地攀上皮肤，悄然却刺眼。

迪达拉跟着他，到这步，觉得手足无措起来，下意识缩到东侧。阴雨多的本地不习惯开窗，帘子外也是一片茫茫的白。他是冒了趟雨的人，走哪哪就一滩水痕，迪达拉不太介意，但不清楚蝎介不介意。

蝎定定地看他，半晌，说，过来。这话他讲过一次……因此再说的时候，他几乎是下意识地靠了过去，等人都站到对方鼻子前了，终于反应出不对劲。年轻人浑身淌水，脸是湿的，衣服是湿的，头发也是湿的，往日飞扬的金色如今耷拉下来，乖顺地搭在肩膀上，蝎伸手，食指压在他下颌，拇指顺开他左边半面凌乱的发。

那张永恒面容离得近，却仍是副无法道破的皱眉模样，赤红头发好似变种夹竹桃，柔软花瓣滴满剧毒，迪达拉横竖不知道看哪里，只好看蝎的手。

指甲油纯黑，嵌在白皙内。傀儡师的手是很完美的，称得上艺术的存在。手指修长，骨节分明，经过改造的关节处藏有机关暗器，动辄射出致命毒镖，因此被他碰时，迪达拉总会保留警觉，好像接受一根千本捉摸不定的温柔。这只手向下挪动，一路拧开他袍边的暗扣，将迪达拉从那一团黑色里剥离，露出底下网格短衣与皮肤。袍子哗的掉了，沉甸甸地在他脚边扭作一片揉皱的阴影。

你怎么能办到的？蝎低声喃喃道，仿佛并不在问他：为什么你能办到？他的手指停留在心口上方，但没有落下去。迪达拉不自觉地吞咽一下，但最后还是回答：我怎么知道。这是艺术，嗯。汗水自他脖子滑下，沿着脊背蔓延，他胸口跳得更厉害了，扑通扑通的，好像有只鸟困在内部，正用尖喙撕扯。

听了他这话，蝎没反应，但从垂首的姿态来看，竟有些悲伤痛苦的意思在。这悲伤痛苦是苦于思考者才有的，因为明明迪达拉知道那个百寻不见的答案，却又不明白到底是什么。想让他看见的东西。迪达拉深吸一次，心说算了，就这么一次，估摸着也不会死吧，于是他猛地扑过去，去咬蝎的嘴唇。

他牙齿磕到木头上，很难说哪一方更疼，这边迪达拉还在嘶声叫痛，蝎就一翻身把他反身按下去，结结实实正面着地，手肘撞得麻木，接着一手掐后颈一手将他手腕拧到背后。说来实际上都是忍者的潜意识作祟，一系列动作还没完，蝎就放开了他，沉默着不动弹，手还保持在掐他的前一秒。

抱歉。他说。此时迪达拉才发现他离得很近，话音直接敲在他耳膜上似的，傀儡师的声带大概也是时常润滑保养，迪达拉不知道如何形容，但反正好听的很，跟檀香木似的。他呆了一会儿，一边揉手腕，一边咕哝着抱怨：你这么生气做什么，我再也不敢了，行吗？

轻轻的唰的一声，这是暗器收回去的声音。迪达拉颤抖一下，僵着不动弹了。

你这么紧张做什么？蝎微笑着问，慢条斯理的，俯下身来，拨开散落的金发，亲吻脖颈。嘴唇是凉的，但没有特别硬，刚才他怕不是咬错了地方……舌尖也是凉的，柔软的，一点点擦过敏感的皮肤，这处就是光也没见过多少，遭到如此对待，惹得主人咬紧嘴唇绷直脊背。迪达拉，你很好。年长者自言自语道：你对我很好。我也会对你很好的。所以，现在，告诉我吧。

蝎大哥，迪达拉撑着身子艰难地说：你到底在讲些什么鬼话——一句还没讲完，脖子上被咬了一口，迪达拉哼叫一声，一半还是出于疼痛。但接下来是缓慢轻柔的舔舐，每一下都游移在伤痕间，他头皮发麻，不自觉地越滑越低，最后全凭蝎用手臂捞着才没彻底趴下去。

太没耐性了。蝎评价道，一手不慌不忙地从他衣服下摆钻进去，一路摸索到那张嘴上。它跳了一下，是实实在在跳，差点让迪达拉以为它已经挣脱束缚，等蝎的手指摩蹭着缝线边缘时，他才恍恍惚惚明白过来。

你才是没耐性的那个人。迪达拉连反驳都有气无力的，蝎将另一只胳膊送到他眼前，他便从善如流地抱上去，指甲在木头上划了几下，毫发无损，倒是震得他手疼，舌头可怜兮兮地探出来。一阵窸窸窣窣之后，他底下又多了件袍子。

傀儡硬邦邦的胸膛硌在他后背。蝎大约是沉思过几秒，手离开胸膛，顺着他的腰线一路摸去臀部，裤子也放到膝盖底下，迪达拉脑袋昏沉，感觉整个人化作一滩温水了，从鼻子里呻吟出声，也不觉得害羞。面前看不到什么，他索性闭上眼，又睁开，只见那手上套着的戒指，圈在白色内，正正当当一个玉字，他于是拿手心的舌头去舔它，牙齿也啃下去，硬，没有黏土好。

他听见蝎模模糊糊叹了口气。他不需要呼吸，因此大概只是出于习惯。迪达拉还晕乎乎的，在漫不经心地品尝那枚戒子，猛地一下，年轻人给痛得瞬间清醒过来，之前满载的各种旖旎的温梦全化作泡影，立刻挣扎起来想逃，无奈又被傀儡师单手箍着半个腰身扯回来，对方还皱眉问他：怎么了？

疼！迪达拉大声哀叫，想是蝎当了大半辈子的傀儡，已经不知道疼痛的感觉了。论纯粹的爆发力，木头应当是比不过血肉骨骼的，但重在可持续性和耐性。迪达拉此刻只觉得浑身发软，眼前一片漆黑，整条脊椎都抽痛着，他扭一下，推了蝎一把，但他动都不动。

原来如此。蝎说，稍微把他松开一些，接着慢慢扶他落下去，趴到堆叠的袍子上。迪达拉在柔软织物里滚了滚，脑袋里迷迷蒙蒙想着不知道有没有备用的，这地方太潮了。蝎在尝试给他扩张。他把脸埋在卷作一团的黑袍内，手心几乎将叼进嘴里的木头指节咬碎，金发凌乱地散了半张榻榻米。那点钝痛又是搅又是刺，总不肯给他个痛快。

外面雨声砸在屋脊，室内门窗紧闭，熏香仿佛缠着颈子，虽然背上一片冰凉，但他本人却闷得不行，汗水混在泪水里淌下来，顺着发丝。年轻人的肌肉绷得太紧，无论如何都无法挤开，还得保持小心谨慎，以免搭档没法继续任务。蝎在他脖子后面不耐烦地嘀咕了几句，迪达拉没听清，也不想问，只哼哼一声，直到毒镖绳索从小腿绕上来，才惊慌质问道：干不成你就想杀我啊？

没有。蝎耸耸肩，回答道。那条光滑冰凉的蝎子尾巴游走起来，往他大腿上蛰了一口。

你还说不想，嗯！迪达拉气得扭过头去骂他。

我说了没有。蝎的语气更加暴躁了：只是一点麻醉。他盯着他看了一会儿，迪达拉连忙抬手抹了把脸，心想不会吧，这么黑他也能看见，再一想，对方恐怕早就改造过眼球，当然看得见。他自觉丢人到极点，转头就把脸往衣服里蹭，顺便蹭掉眼泪。结果蝎先一步伸手，扳过迪达拉的下颌，亲吻他的嘴唇，只一下，又去舔他眼角。

迪达拉喘了几下，艰难地问：什么味道？

不知道。他说：应该是咸的。说完，蝎沉默了一会儿，猛地将他翻了个身，迪达拉一脑袋撞到垫几层袍子的地板上，还没缓过来，被一下顶得头晕眼花，一声呻吟从喉咙底部冲出来，比平日里的低沉粗哑要柔软得多，粘稠着鼻音，甚至带点脆弱的意思，好像飞鸟腹部的纤细羽毛。

蝎拿左手垫在他后脑，右手掐着他的腰，抬高，就这样动作起来。卡进他内里的东西也是冰冷的。迪达拉想蝎应该是有保留一部分知觉的，否则他不会发出这样沉闷沙哑的喘息，陷在自己皮肉里的手指不会这样颤抖，垂下的双眼不会这样看着他。

年轻人终归是年轻人，轻巧地摆脱了最后一点疼痛的折磨，适应情事就像水滴融进海里一样容易。迪达拉断断续续地叫了出来，他索性环过蝎的肩膀，双手扣在他脊背，舌尖在人造皮肤表面画圈，两条腿松松垮垮挂着，连脑袋都埋到对方脖子边，还故意软了嗓子喊他。

搭档是照样没说话。但这沉默带着点无措的意思，于是他俯下身体咬迪达拉的喉结，牙齿磕过去，不轻不重地留下一个痕迹。蝎一边用力撞他，一边顺着迪达拉脖颈舔吻下去。

迪达拉在无关紧要的事情上耗费了太多体力，譬如扭来扭去试图挣扎，大声叫唤骂人，或者是不得要领地迎合。而蝎总是严谨认真的，莽撞粗暴底下倒也有为他考虑，不多时便找到了合适的角度，没多久就把迪达拉顶得没了力气，可怜兮兮地滑下去，只得被托着腰捞起来。

等他吻到迪达拉心口处，他就嗡地一下完全迷蒙了，只听得见耳朵里的血流声，胸腔内部突突跳动，那张巨大的嘴几乎要张开。过了一会儿，迪达拉才反应过来，他很慢，很慢地抬起手，抱紧那颗仍停留在他左胸前的脑袋，手指交织在赤红乱发间，按住。

蝎的嘴唇压在它正上方。他仍正不间断地撞他，深埋于他体内，甚至丝毫不留情面，但又是那样被迪达拉抱着，像是在寻求什么一样。因为偌大一个房间里，只有此处是真实跳动的心脏……可果真如此的话，抵到他肋骨左侧的核又是什么？蝎的动作幅度实在太大，即使有只手隔着，还是碰得他头疼。迪达拉一直在叫他名字，偶尔掺进一两声旦那，浸透了情色。

他眼前开始满是水雾……水雾和烟，全都杂在这沉沉黑暗里边。蝎终于抬起眼睛来看他，棕褐色冲人闪光，迪达拉看见对方的舌尖，徘徊在缝线上方的黑色符文周围，也在那棕褐色里看见自己的影子。蝎咬了咬嘴唇，终于回应说，迪达拉。

迪达拉的脊背猛地绷紧了，一阵快感席卷了他，来得突然而强烈，像月光下的海潮，泛着雪白泡沫，空气里传来檀木的隐约味道。然后他就被冲垮了，腰线僵直着颤抖，而后又忽地塌下去。迪达拉脱力地搂着蝎的肩膀，胸膛剧烈起伏，好像海难者抱紧最后一根倾斜的桅杆，咸水淹到脖颈。

他喘了好久才缓过来。蝎一动不动，头颅还压着他胸口，并且仍在他里边，终于肯小心翼翼地退出来。等迪达拉有力气了，他立刻拽了拽蝎的红发，哑着嗓子骂道：你能别用牙扯我缝线吗？断了怎么办，嗯？傀儡师沉默一会儿，点点头，挪开了，但依旧靠着他。

蝎大哥，迪达拉躺了几分钟，又翻过去，叫道：你醒着吗？

蝎没动弹。良久，他才低低嗯了一声，伸手去把迪达拉扯过去，动作生疏，但终究还是做了。扯过去，又不动了，只说：你睡吧。

你在想什么？

什么也没想。蝎说：我不需要睡觉。

迪达拉于是主动蹭过去，把脸贴在他胸口，核旁边。

……做什么？

这样比较暖和，嗯。迪达拉睁眼说瞎话，声音模糊着，过不久，呼吸就平稳下去。

蝎闭上眼，将自己搁置在一团黑暗里，黑暗里一片狼藉。窗外仍是雨，单纯的雨声，帘子似的贴在玻璃表面，白茫茫。墙角的熏香即将烧尽，隐约有噼啪声伴着烟飘出来，迪达拉正沉进深眠之中，心跳声缓而熟悉。多少年来，他是在这心跳里修理傀儡，度过千千万万个世上仅有他不需安睡也无法安睡的夜晚。

就在此刻，就在此时。他听到了别的声音，一阵早已存在的声音，唯独无法被他改造得格外敏锐的听觉捕获，隐藏在风之国层层叠叠的狂砂暴风下，已经有二十年之久。如今终于揭露在他胸口处，核的位置，发出咔哒咔哒的轻响。

“答案是，可以还原，也可以超越。”


	2. 罂粟花风暴

迪达拉来敲门的时候，一场急袭的大雨正登陆这个城市，但他画了一天一夜，没能收到天气警报。青年浑身沾满颜料，淌下斑斓雨水蜿蜒着像条毒蛇，金色长发在脸前散作一团。笃笃声和雨声一起践踏他的神经末梢，于是蝎皱起眉头，将自动钢琴的声音调到最大，重新把注意力放回面前的木头上。

他在这块木像花了十七个小时。蝎清晨四点起床，煮过一壶咖啡，在蒸汽鸣笛里开始工作，他从脖颈开始雕起，雨水坠落的前一秒，小刀正刻过鼻梁。他嚼一片阿司匹林，牙齿精确咬住自己下刀的节奏，好麻痹大脑中虚幻的疼痛。然后迪达拉出现在那疼痛外面，一边用力踹门，一边大声叫骂他，结果蝎一刀横跨半张了木头人脸，哗啦泵出不存在的血液。

于是蝎站起来，走过去，拧开门锁，迪达拉受不了他慢条斯理的动作，立刻撞进屋内，半个身子扑到蝎肩膀上，染了他一胳膊调色盘。蝎反手把他推开，伸去关门，中途小心翼翼地没碰他一下。迪达拉倒根本不介意，见蝎重新将脸转向他，就开始笑：你这个死洁癖。

雨水从迪达拉身上渗透出来，悉数落到蝎的羊毛地毯上……好像他是一块海绵一样。蝎盯着迪达拉的鞋看，一双廉价运动鞋，覆了一层颜料斑点，再一层水和泥土。他从庭院里直接跑过来，踩塌了一群红花石蒜，它们的残躯断尸正躺在地毯褶皱里，未曾绽放的花瓣浮进水洼。

蝎告诉他：把鞋脱了，去洗澡。

迪达拉还是笑，蓝眼睛往他后面瞄，问：我快饿死了，你有吃的吗？

蝎不再多言。他转身回去桌前，周围木头雕塑排排站立，用一动不动的眼珠子穿越迪达拉，看那空无一物的地方。他经过一套套圆刀平刀斜刀三角刀和木矬子，它们通通被按照种类大小整齐摆放，连边缘都对得分毫不差，蝎最终拿到了放在最边上的玻璃药瓶，从里面倒出一粒布洛芬。

他喝水，闭上眼睛，等待药物起效，期间迪达拉一边咕哝着什么一边脱了鞋子，蝎则在想刚刚接触到的迪达拉的皮肤，透彻的冰凉湿润，那溺水者的痕迹似乎还残留在自己胳膊上，令他无比渴望冲进浴室。外来的污秽侵玷了他的房间，开启一个密封良好的罐头。蝎感到神经的钝痛逐渐模糊，然后迪达拉靠上来，拿脸颊蹭他，还偷窥他未完成的失败作。

青年热乎乎的呼吸在他耳朵旁边鼓动着，手臂绕过脖颈。蝎低头看去，但不是在看手，而是在看那块深色的污渍。污渍粘住视网膜底部，背景是崭新的真丝衬衫，每天都会送去浆洗一遍。他还在嚼不存在的止痛药，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，这片污渍似乎逐渐加深加大了，穿过衣物亲吻皮肤。迪达拉也探了脑袋，想亲吻他的嘴唇，蝎接受他，尝出雨水和丙烯的甜味，脑袋里仍旧是污渍。

他猛地抬手按住迪达拉的后脑，扯住他的头发，拽过去，啃咬污渍，金色发丝湿漉漉地缠在指间，水珠顺着手腕淌进袖口。污渍沾在他胸襟上。

污渍不该是有形之物，不该被他吞吃入腹。如果不睁眼，就可以假装看不见污渍。蝎仔仔细细地用舌尖探寻他，他的亲吻十足温柔，舐咬却又用了力，咬迪达拉总是上翘的唇角，这唇角此刻又开始颤动了，迪达拉在笑，极得意的那种。

蝎太熟悉自己的巢穴了，他闭着眼，照样可以穿过森森傀儡，避开地上胡乱丢弃的碎木，寻出一条精心策划好的路径，而迪达拉被他用一条胳膊半环住，拎衣领子，走得磕磕绊绊，踢飞了一只靴子，然后扔进浴室。

浴室干净得让蝎好歹松了口气，瓷砖锃亮，充满白蜡的味道，即便把木头放在这里也不会腐坏。他动手了， 将青年丢到浴缸里，迪达拉脑袋磕到瓷边缘，怪叫一声抱怨说，你就不能温柔点？蝎没回答，按下出水开关。冷水。涌出一股规律的雨。雨若是真的有规律该多好，能安抚他躁动的神经。

话是这么讲，但他不反对，一副慵懒的猫的模样，躺在浴缸内，任由凉水冲刷，湿淋淋的衣服卷作一团栖在皮肤表面，水一寸寸漫上，漫满，漫出，金发逐渐漂起来，张牙舞爪散成一张奥菲利亚，一株盛开的君子兰，根系浮在水中。蝎站着，呼吸，深呼吸，急需一剂吗啡。

迪达拉无动于衷，居高临下观看他的一举一动，饶有兴致，甚至是纵容了。蝎常年缩于一隅，靠止痛药维持生命，不仅心情阴晴不定，连身体的运作都有点陌生，动辄扭伤自己抑或弄痛他人。迪达拉如果不是心甘情愿，虽不至于全身而退，但大可抽身走人。

他既是愿意，还很享受，享受拨弄逆鳞，也享受被逆鳞刺伤，最后，还要仔细观察伤口。现在伤口出现了，蝎俯下身去，抓住迪达拉脑后的长发，把对方拉起来，冷水忽地扑上他脊背，顺着脖子流过头发，滴进睫毛，又冰又滑，但是很干净。

迪达拉仰起脑袋，伸舌头舔蝎的嘴角，拿右手掐他的衣领。那些颜料泅出来了，昏昏沉沉混在水里，同金发一起漂浮。他不想看见颜色，却想知道迪达拉都画了些什么。对方是热烈鲜明的艺术家，以感情的熊熊燃烧作为缪斯，如果不是燃烧殆尽，是决不会停止创作的。

他刚画完些物事，因而血管中充满汹涌澎湃的情感，即将满溢出来，用之不竭，一派象征主义，蝎不喜欢读那些诗……蝎的嘴唇贴上他的脖子，沿着动脉。由于颜色，由于水，他放弃了视觉。他想象自己有一把刀，普通的，用来刻木头的刀，用它平直地，平直而缓慢地划开这层温暖却浅薄的皮肤，揭开血肉，亲吻那些鼓动的，彩色的情感，它们长着翅膀，一旦血管被戳破，喷出一小股血液，便从破口处飞走了。

所以他不会弄破它。只会在上面留下一串不轻不重的牙印。唇齿触碰到青年热乎乎的体温。皮肤表面淋了水，湿润冰凉，但底下却是热的，这热度几乎有些令人感动。

蝎生性喜寒，冷水浇头也没觉出不适，水流从他脖颈边窜出来，大概落在迪达拉胸膛里，他似乎在咕哝着什么，喉结上下滚动，然后艰难地伸出手，越过蝎的肩膀，将淋浴头挂到热水档，接着躺下去，躺倒在一片遍染颜料的水中，只留胳膊勾他，放任他亲吻。

最后他终于发现什么似的，笑了，说：你睁眼啊。怎么，生气了吗，嗯？

蝎沉默了几秒，还是照做，结果迪达拉直接抹了他一脸颜料。然后迪达拉在他神经绷断的尖锐刺啦声里大笑，好像碾碎一只蚂蚱，它体内迸出翠绿透明的液体，血液在蝎耳边隆隆巨响，而对方嘲笑这只蚂蚱，笑得太肆意，太张狂了，直到脑袋被摁进水面以下，气管塞满气泡时，迪达拉仍在笑，只是呛水。

视网膜前一片恍惚。他的生物机理没有任何问题，瞳孔却扩散了。蝎只听得见血流的响声。手掌下的金色脑袋一颤一颤，他过于用力，指节陷进柔软发丝。迪达拉剧烈咳嗽。他忽地又把他提起来，一动不动地盯着迪达拉看，看他如何干呕，如何吐出肺内的水，如何平复呼吸，如何一边咳嗽一边将乱七八糟的头发拨到尔后，如何用发红的凶猛的眼神怒视他，嘴角上翘。于是蝎接着把他按进水里。

水现在是热的。它们漫到地板，一层浅浅的波纹。

终于他手上一阵疼痛，蝎慢腾腾地缩回去，盯着迪达拉撑起身来，抹掉满脸的水，啐了一口，说，你想杀了我吗？……蝎摇了摇头。他低头看见食指和无名指内侧一片血肉模糊。他不是很能感受到痛，但自己的血总算让视野内的裂痕消失了，潮汐退了下去，血流退了下去，污渍退了下去。

不想。他说，永远不会想的。

污渍的确是污渍……却是漂亮的，好看的污渍。美感实是有形之物。蝎抱持着一种有距离的厌恶，和无距离的渴求，每隔一段时间就忍不住来重新检视，像是拔起一株花，又将它栽了回去，制造一处伤口，又不许结成疤痕。

我也不想死在你家浴室里。迪达拉说。他理理头发，略带嫌弃地告诉他：你可能是止痛药吃太少了，才会这样。手给我看看。

蝎沉默着，但把手递给他。迪达拉扯着他那只受伤的手，戳戳正往外渗血的伤口。牙印清晰可见，只有边角处被翻起的皮肉模糊了。他瞧着瞧着，突然笑出了声，嘟囔出一句，我还挺厉害的嘛，差点到骨头，嗯。

你故意的。蝎冷不防说道：你知道我会这样。

那我可不清楚。不过我倒是知道你现在冷静下来了。迪达拉漫不经心，放开他的手。蝎仍将它僵直在半空中。然后青年抬起半个身子抱他，手臂绕到脑后，从凌乱缠结的红发间捉出一块木屑，举到蝎眼前，还晃了晃，说：你不介意这个，对不对？他的声音依旧哑着。

当然。蝎收回手，站立起来，水流淹过脚踝：我的所有物是绝对干净的。

迪达拉耸耸肩，将木屑丢掉。热水使白汽缓缓蒸上来，冰凉润湿的蓝眼睛。他用舌头舔掉嘴角边沾染的血迹，尔后伸展脊背，扯掉皱巴巴的衬衫，问：你打算怎么办？

蝎盯了他一会，说：你先洗澡吧。

嗯？

处理伤口。蝎往外走，简短地解释道：我不想感染。而且你害我没法继续雕刻了。他的手掌开开合合，确认神经的完整性，血液黏黏腻腻，滑到积水里，荡开一圈圈的红丝。临关门，又说：把水关掉，不然就赔偿我的傀儡。

这是你自己开的！

他关了门，不紧不慢地走回工作室。蝎几乎浑身湿透，衣服沉重累赘，水流淌进实木地板，但是他不在意，因为这些傀儡全是试作品，是失败品，即使它们令蝎耗尽心力，拥有世上最逼真的面容。他真正的雕刻远在这之上，位于深处的深处，保存在封闭的地底空间，远离天光和雨水泥土的地方，只有需要继续琢磨的时候才会被蝎搬上来，他还没有完成，还缺少最核心的一点东西，现在他要将他搬回去，赶在迪达拉之前。

掀开黑色覆布，蝎看见那个木雕。目前只有一个大概的轮廓，但面部已有十之八九，只是尚未经过精细研刻……他注视着它……它……好一会儿……然后蝎低头，右手上的伤口仍是那样，血还在流动，渗出一片纹路，创伤虽小，但足够触目惊心。他机械性地用了用力，抓起旁边的刀，唰的一声，干脆利落，木头倒在地上，他皱着眉头，继续工作，一下，两下，直到它的形状方便处理。接着蝎将黑布随手丢在废弃品上头，转身，走了。

他创造不出那样的造物。来自外界的，满溢情感的东西，能否成为收藏品的一部分？他思考着，往回走，如果无法制作同类，也许应该采取更加直接的方式。风暴声势浩大，隔着窗子被挡在外面，浴室里有水流的哗哗声，隔着扇门被挡在里面。蝎旋身离开工作室，头也不回，方才的黑布之下，揭露出木雕面目全非的一角，木刻的容貌已毁，但仍然可以透过枝叶辨认出其本原，那正是迪达拉的脸。


	3. 片段

你满意了吗？

迪达拉的后颈猛地磕到车窗上，一股钝痛缓缓从那处流到他脑袋里，使他醒过来了一瞬间：蝎正正堵在面前，一头红发熔于黑暗，沉默鲜明，白肤映着双琥珀色的眼睛，一动不动，极像条弓背收肩的豹子……这般夜晚底下，他实在是明晃晃的，迪达拉嫌扎眼。

嗯？迪达拉发出一个模模糊糊的鼻音。他很清楚，事情既然已经如此，自己其实不该装傻充愣，至少不该在蝎面前装傻充愣，但若是打个滚翻出肚皮，向对方投降示好，那才叫迪达拉倒胃口呢——他该少喝两瓶酒的好。酒只是啤酒而已，度数不高也不名贵，然而就是专门让迪达拉这样想醉的人醉的，一扎下去他得醉，一杯下去他照样得醉——想起此事来他便开始头痛，于是就不想了，改想蝎。

蝎对迪达拉不太好，总是冷冰冰的，但因他待谁都一样，故而迪达拉不确定蝎是否在针对自己。三十五岁的男人，按理讲应该早就活得通透圆滑，永远拿一张笑脸见人，再不济，也是角都那样，一个面罩把自己包得严严实实，光都照不进去。如此冷着，要么是后台太硬，要么就是傻。

这人现在就在他面前，好看的脸上全无表情，微挑着眼睛俯视迪达拉。太黑了，唯一的那么点灯光还被蝎挡住，红的黑的黄的白的通通搅和成一团，最终迪达拉发现自己一直在盯着蝎胸前那条歪了的领带（紫色）和皱巴巴的领子（他揉的）。

领带开始逼近他……迪达拉的耳朵里充满血液流动的声音。蝎抓住他的手腕，把他拉起来一点，另一只手掌向后绕，不轻不重压在他后脖子上，在刚刚撞到的地方，皮肤是凉的，像阵雨。

他只停留了两秒左右，尔后放手，迪达拉重新落了下去。这次他没有重蹈覆辙。年轻人虽然脑袋昏沉，胃部抽搐，但凭借着一种生长期独有的傲气，还未完全断片。于是在蝎抽身而去的那一瞬间，迪达拉腰一撑，从座位边弹起来，双手胡乱扯了一把面前人的头发，才勾到对方肩膀上，还得意洋洋的，听不见蝎不耐烦的闷哼一样。

蝎深吸几口气，伸出左手按压太阳穴，将语气重重压下去，说：你到底想要什么？

迪达拉充耳不闻，挂在蝎身上傻笑……这不是他的错，一方面他已经听不清人说话了，另一方面，他就是不想听蝎说话，即便能听到也会装作若无其事。更何况他视野装的全是蝎那张脸——充满美与艺术——毫不客气地说，简直无可挑剔。

从见到他的第一眼起，迪达拉就想把他完完整整地画下来了。

纸都是好纸，掂在手上有分量，写写画画有鲜明的笔触。用最普通的素描铅笔，但要是全新的，在动笔前由迪达拉一刀一刀削好。甚至不需要橡皮，因为他不要出差错也不会出差错，如果有哪怕任何一笔勾得不像，就直接撕碎好了。

他喜欢这样的红发……在黑夜里……一星燃烧的香烟……配上古龙水味儿……暗淡而灼热着仿佛要爆炸……一同旋转上升……风吹过去了，是他的呼吸。

蝎在说什么？这样的人的嘴唇也是薄的，一条冷淡无情的线，不知是不是也泛凉。迪达拉于是便凑了上去，一口咬在那条线边，意图切断它。

他僵硬了。揉太阳穴的手滞在原地，另一只手本是半埋在迪达拉头发里，托着他脑袋的，几乎是不自觉地用力拽了一下，痛得他一犬齿撞在蝎嘴角，当时就尝到了血腥味。


End file.
